Accident With The Kitchen
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Sometimes big accidents can lead up to something brilliant. Written for Gajevy week.


**Accidents in The Kitchen**

**Written for Gajevy Week with the prompt 'Cooking.'**

Never again. Never again was Levy ever going to let Gajeel in the kitchen. He'd claimed to have been forced into doing something 'mushy and lovey dovey' by Mira but she'd been tipped off by the faint pink blush on his cheeks. Three hours ago, Levy had thought that him wanting to cook for her had been a sweet notion and she'd left Gajeel to his own devices, now she knew better. Her stove was half melted into the ground, her pots and pans were broken up into tiny pieces on the floor and her sets of cutlery had been nibbled on. She made a mental note to remove any of her metal items from the area when there was even the slightest possibility her boyfriend could get nervous.

*/*\\*

Gajeel was bummed to say the least. Mirajane had suggested that he do something nice for Levy and when she'd been listing off some ideas, she had to excuse herself to help out in the guild's kitchen and he'd chosen to act on that same thought. Needless to say, Gajeel wasn't going to try that plan again. The only good things he could say about his life right now was that nobody really knew and he hadn't burnt the whole place to the ground. He and Lily both had fingers crossed that Levy wouldn't hate him but his Exceed companion didn't look too optimistic. Gajeel wasn't either but he'd cling onto his hope for as long as he was able to, Levy was sweet and adorable and _his_ little shrimp, no matter what those two losers Jet and Droy said, so if this ruined everything he didn't really know how to deal with anything if she broke it off with him.

No! He refused to let that happen, not when he'd finally found a talking kitty cat to call his partner and someone he cared for more than anything, and that… And that just gave him a pretty good idea.

"Lily I'm gonna head back to the guild for a bit, there's something I gotta try." He briefly saw his partner nod before he took off running and hoped with everything, that he didn't run into Levy there or on the way.

*/*\\*

Levy couldn't say she was all that mad at Gajeel now, she certainly wasn't pleased but she didn't want to try and smelt him now. Thankfully her insurance covered most of the damage costs and she didn't mind working a little bit extra to pay for the rest. Lucy came by to help her get everything in order and promised not to tell a soul what happened in the first place, they were talking now about some random things before Lucy brought up the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What are you going to do now? Levy, how's everything going to be with him after this?" The blonde gestured around the room and tilted her head to the side as she gave the small bookworm an exasperated wide eyed look.

"Well I haven't stopped loving him Lucy and this was his first attempt at being in the kitchen ever." The celestial wizard quirked an eyebrow which the bluenette promptly ignored. "He was only trying to do something nice for me! Besides, this isn't half as bad as what Natsu did to your place last year when he finally asked you out." With her point proven, the solid script wizard leaned back to enjoy the sight of her best friend blushing like crazy.

Lucy shook her head side to side franticly which seemed to send the blush away a little as she questioned on why that would have anything to do with this.

"Well I think I'm going to head to the guild now Lu, are you coming?"

"Yeah sure."

*/*\\*

Gajeel had told his plan to the demon bartender who was absolutely thrilled by his idea. She got out all the ingredients he'd need and set up the oven as he requested it to be. He was feeling confident now that he had such a great chef on his side, this was going to work.

"Alright Gajeel, while I'm working on this part here can you start mixing the sugar and the eggs together? We can get this done faster if we don't have to keep waiting on the next step." He nodded and carefully mixed the two things together before beating them as gently as he could – which was still rather hard but this time it seemed to be working out well for him.

It didn't take long, after following Mira's instructions, that Gajeel had helped to whip up a lovely looking chocolate cake with white and blue frosting that smelled delicious. He'd have to be sure to keep the flame brain and Titania away from it, that fish obsessed blue furball too.

Mirajane requested his help on chopping up onions for the next part of his idea as she worked on a sauce for spaghetti bolognese. It took even less time than the cake did before the food was steaming and Gajeel's mouth was watering.

Putting the large plate of spaghetti on a tray, Gajeel was hardly surprised when he heard Levy coming into the guild. He was thankful that he'd managed to get his plan set up before she'd arrived at least. Taking in a deep breath he looked at Mirajane one last time, he received an encouraging smile with a hint of 'back out now and you're dead meat metal head', before steeling himself and walking out of the kitchen to see his, hopefully, not former girlfriend.

"Hey shorty."

"Do you have to call me that still Gajeel?" She grinned at him, so at least he knew that he wasn't going to be murdered for ruining her kitchen.

"Yeah I do, it suits you." She pouted but the mirth was clear in her eyes so Gajeel grinned back at her before tilting his head and gesturing to the plate of food. She gasped and the question was written all over her face. "Mira helped so I didn't make a mess of things."

"Helped?"

"Okay so she may have done most of it for me…" His cute companion giggled and he felt his cheeks heat slightly. "Well anyway I made this for you and me to have."

*/*\\*

Levy would later admit that she was completely taken aback by this new development, but for now she just walked up to the large man and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before grabbing his free hand and pulling him over to a free table. They both dug into the meal and made light conversation as they enjoyed the taste of the admittedly well prepared food, it would have been obvious to anyone that this was the she demon's cooking but she couldn't care less really. It was soon all gone and she found herself a tad disappointed before Gajeel nipped back into the kitchen for something else.

*/*\\*

Gajeel put the cake on the tray and dumped the dirty plate into the sink before once again turning to Mirajane who handed him something he had left on the counter while they were working earlier. He shoved it in his pocket and headed back to Levy and crossed his fingers that this would go the way he hoped.

He adored the look on the bookworm's face as she saw the delectable looking cake but had to glare at Natsu and Erza as they took a step towards him as soon as they caught sight of the dessert.

He took the thing, he'd been given back from Mira, out of his pocket and placed it on top of the cake before setting down the tray on the table. She gasped when she saw the object on top and the pretty brown eyes eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Gajeel is that…?"

"Yeah it is but when I planned on doing this earlier, well you know, I made a big mess out of it. So Levy, will you?"

Okay so he wasn't the best with words but that was about as mushy as he could get when there was a whole guild staring at the two of them.

*/*\\*

She couldn't speak and she was acting purely on impulse as she flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, she could take a second to appreciate the pink hue to the dragon slayer's cheeks before she found herself whispering something she knew he'd hear with his great hearing.

"Yes, I will marry you." He kissed her this time and she could feel the grins the both of them were sporting as she pushed her lips back against his. When they pulled apart her face felt really hot and there was a lot of cheering from their fellow guild members before the silence drew in and everyone's attention was drawn to the blue exceed that had white and blue frosting around his lips. She stepped away from Gajeel quickly and slipped the ring on her finger as he started chasing a flying Happy around the guildhall screaming about how he was dead meat.

**Okay, so definitely not my best work but to be fair I'm not terrific at writing when I'm told to write about something specific or given prompts.**


End file.
